


Wet and Wild

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Manip, Nudity, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quote from Star Trek V: The Final Frontier</p>
<p>Kirk: I could use a shower. (He looks in Spock's direction.)<br/>Spock: Yes. (Spock looks at him, and must have smelled him to acknowledge the fact.)</p>
<p>This is my version..when they were young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Wild

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
The heat rose in the shower cubicle.  
  
Hot steamy water cascaded down their bodies, leaving a trail of droplets clinging to them.  
  
Hard bodies fully aroused and the steam clouded their vision.  
  
Hands everywhere, lips swollen, and tongues demanding entrance.  
  
Finally, release sends them over the edge.  
  
Such a wild & wet ride.

 

 

 


End file.
